Many MEMS devices include piezoelectric actuators that deflect under applied electric voltages. Examples of such devices include fluid ejection systems that eject fluid in response to the actuation of a piezoelectric actuator connected to a fluid path. A printhead module in an ink jet printer is an example of a fluid ejection system. A printhead module typically has a line or an array of nozzles with a corresponding array of ink paths and associated actuators, and drop ejection from each nozzle can be independently controlled by one or more controllers.
A printhead module can include a semiconductor printhead die that is etched to define a fluid flow path that includes a pumping chamber. A piezoelectric actuator can be formed on one side of the pumping chamber, and in operation, the piezoelectric actuator can flex in response to a driving voltage signal to drive fluid along the ink path. The piezoelectric actuator includes a layer of piezoelectric material that changes geometry (i.e., actuates) in response to the driving voltage applied across the piezoelectric layer by a pair of opposing electrodes.
A piezoelectric element that is curved, such as a dome-shaped or dent-shaped piezoelectric membrane, can produce a larger displacement under a given driving voltage as compared to a flat piezoelectric element of similar lateral dimensions. Since the magnitude of the piezoelectric displacement affects the driving voltage that is required to eject fluid droplets of a desired drop volume, and hence, affects the power efficiency of the printhead module, piezoelectric actuators having curved piezoelectric membranes have been proposed. Various fabrication methods have been proposed to produce piezoelectric membranes that are curved or have curved features.